


Dreams and realities

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [4]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Dreams that have an option of becoming reality





	Dreams and realities

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt! The prompt was  
> “I had a really weird sex dream about you and I’m not sure how I feel about it, honestly.”  
> 

_The room was suffocating and the air was heavy. He was aware of heavy breathing and throaty moans, and the constant friction between his body and someone else._

_It was warm, and it felt amazing. He grunted, speeding up his hips and biting the shoulder blade of his partner. His skin felt on fire in every place it had contact with the milky white skin of the other boy, it was too much and not enough. He wanted to see him, see his face and hear his moans. With that he pulled out and ignored the whinned complain to flip the boy underneath him, making him face up_

_“Virgil?”_

_“Logan”_

-0-

He shoot up in bed, blushing and with an obvious problem. A frustrated groan left his mouth and he covered his face with his hands. Why, why was this happening to him?

“Fuck” He stood up and went to the bathroom; he needed a really cold shower

It wasn’t the first time he had that type of dreams about his friend, but it was the first dream he remembered with full clarity. It was like he could still feel Virgil's skin, and the image of the boy with his hands tied up was making him feel all hot and bothered again.

Once he was calmer he went downstairs, might as well start the day. As he reached the kitchen he realized that perhaps he should have waited. There, in all his morning glory, was Virgil.

What Logan referred to as “morning glory” was the fact that Virgil was wearing socks that reached his thighs, boxers, a long-sleeved shirt, and his hair was all over the place. Logan took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, he intended to move to the coffee pot but his feets took him to stand directly behind the man that was ruining his nights. He hugged Virgil from behind and sighed

“Lo? Is something wrong?”

“I had a really weird sex dream about you and I’m not sure how I feel about it, honestly”

Virgil hummed and put his hands on top of Logan’s, he moved his head a little and gave the man a small smile, making Logan worry for the sake of his heart. It was like his heart would beat itself out of his chest.

“Was it bad weird or good weird?”

“Good weird” Virgil nodded

“Want to show me?”

Logan nodded, his mouth suddenly really dry and the morning excitment coming back ten fold, and Virgil smirked. He pressed back against the hard on he could feel and sighed, before turning his face some more and softly kissing the jaw of the Teacher

"Then wait"

And with that he slipped away from Logan's arms, leaving the other blaffed and with an annoying erection.

He walked away from the kitchen before giving him a glance over his shoulder and smirking

"You comming Teach?"

Logan had never run so fast to catch up to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
